


Let's Discuss

by Aweebwrites



Series: Nightwalker AU [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Suggestive Themes, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Cole thinks he's lost his chance with Jay... Cole thought wrong.





	Let's Discuss

Cole sat outside, head hung low and his heart aching. Jay was dating Kai now. Just when he finally found the courage to ask him out too. He swiped his tears way.

It was his fault to begin with. If he hadn’t hesitated so much, if he had told him from the start then maybe… That could have been him. The time had already passed however. Jay has Kai now. He’s happy. So he should be happy for him.  _Then why_ … He clutched his hand over his gi.  _Why does this hurt so much?_

“Cole?” He jolted at rhe sound of Kai voice, hiding his face as much as he can with his hair.

“Uh yeah?” He answers after clearing his throat.

“You ok? I think you dropped your bag inside.” Kai says, walking over.

“No, I’m fine don’t worry about it.” He dismissed cheerfully, wanting to clean his face up but know that if he did, it’ll give away the fact that he was crying.

“Right. And I’m straight.” Kai snorted as he sat next to him, unaware of how much Cole wished he was. “You’re my brother and friend. Talk to me.” He says, placing his hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t think that’s the best idea right now.” Cole whispered, looking down still. “But I- uh. Spotted you and Jay earlier. How long as that been going on?” Cole asked casually, to change the focus from him and to find out how long he lost Jay for.

“Oh, um. Just today actually.” Kai says with a blush, glancing away, allowing Cole the chance to quickly wipe his face. “I made it slip that I care about him and well… The rest was history.” He shrugged.

“Oh? How have you liked him for?” Cole asked again, voice quieter.

“Who knows? I can’t give an exact time, you know? He’s a cute freckled idiot. It’s hard not to like him.” Kai says with a smile, blush light in his cheeks as he remembered earlier.

“Oh… I see…” Cole whispered and Kai looked across at him with a smile.

“Funny thing is, I always liked you too.” He grinned.

“Grea- wait, what?” Cole blinked, surprised.

“Yeah. What’s not there to like? I mean, you’re strong and kind and nice and you’re just- like a giant teddy bear, you know?” He says, patting Cole’s shoulder. “Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. I hope it doesn’t come between you and Zane.” He says with wide eyes.

“Me and Zane?” Coke asked, bewildered and Kai looked confused.

“Yeah… Aren’t you two a couple?” He asked, confused.

“Um- no? We haven’t done anything remotely couple-y before!” Cole squeaked.

“Um, yeah you have.” Kai countered. “You’re always having around him with this lovesick puppy look, you buy him those pink aprons he likes so much, you can’t cook but you’re always the first one to offer to help, you’re always in each other’s personal space, you two are always sitting somewhere together talking all quietly and secretively… Need I go on?” He asked with an arched brow and Cole sputtered.

“I do not have a lovesick puppy look! And I buy him those aprons because he likes them! Is it wrong that I want to get a gift for my friend? Also, rude. Zane has been trying to teach me how to cook.” He huffed, looking away.

“Keep going.” Kai says, amused as he placed his cheek in his hand.

“We’re friends, of course we’ll be in each other’s spaces! And Zane talks about very interesting things ok? I just sit closer to hear him better.” He huffed.

It wasn’t a lie but Zane also had such an alluring voice that he wanted to listen to always. So yeah, he was a sucker for how his voice pitched lower for certain words and how sometimes his breath would brush against his check and holy shit he liked Zane. Kai could tell the exact moment he pinpointed his feeling and laughed at his shocked expression.

“I like Zane? But I can’t like Zane! I already love Jay!” He yelled then covered his mouth with a loud gasp behind his pen hands.

Kai was surprised, both of them looking at each other wide eyed.

“I’m- I’m sorry-” Cole says, moving to stand but Kai kept him seated.

“Nope. We’re going to discuss.” He says and and Cole looked at him as if he’s lost his mind.

He just admitted to being in love with his boyfriend! What’s there to discuss other than ways to kill him?!

“We can share, can’t we?” Kai says and Cole was really convinced that he was psycho.

“Think about it.” Kai urged him. “I still have feelings for you. They won’t ever go away. And I have feelings for Jay. I’m sure Jay won’t mind having two boyfriends… Or is it that you just aren’t into  _me_?” He says, backing away, realising he was getting in over his head.

“Sorry then. Forget I said anything.” Kai says, standing to leave but Cole grabbed onto his hand.

“… You haven’t even heard me out. Isn’t this supposed to be a discussion?” He asked Kai who looked at him wide eyed before hesitantly sitting again.

“So then… What do you think of all this?” He asked Cole quietly, holding his breath for his answer.

“It could work out. I just need to check something first.” Cole says before leaning over and kissing Kai, sending a flush burning bright in his cheeks, even as he kissed back.

Cole cupped the back of his head, deepening the kiss as Kai gripped at his Gi. He pulled back slowly and Kai’s unknowingly closed eyes fluttered opened.

“Yeah. This could work.” Cole whispered and Kai grinned, leaning in again. “But wait.” Kai paused half way, looking at Cole confused.

“What about Zane?” He asked and Kai frowned, realising that they forgot the nindroid.

Cole’s feelings for him are still and always will be valid after all.

“Why not let him join us?” They whipped their heads around to see Jay wearing a ridiculously large sun hat, even through there was clouds covering the sun right now.

“You mean…” Cole says, looking towards him, surprised.

He never considered three of them together, worse four!

“Yes. All four of us. Together. As it should be.” Jay says, sitting himself down between them both. “I won’t lie, I’ve always had a thing for all three of you but this is the solution to our relationship problem. If Zane agrees then everything will be dandy.” He murmured then pulled Cole down for a kiss, not minding when he wrapped his arm around his waist as he kissed Cole deeply.

Shit wasn’t he supposed it be in control here? He didn’t care too much, not when Jay kissed like that! Cole whimpered as Jay pulled back but then found himself watching both Jay and Kai kiss. Huh. It wasn’t bad at all now that he knew they were sharing. In fact, it was making him a little hot around the collars. They looked good together. He wondered what They would look like kissing Zane… Oh gods he was already deep in this, wasn’t he?

“Now let’s discuss how we get Zane to join, hmm?” Jay grinned, tilting both of their chins up as his eyes glowed blue, and twin blushes covered their cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm my own beta so pardon the mistakes!


End file.
